


Bedtime

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a number of requests lately for a fic where the Reader watches David put their newborn daughter to bed, so I did what I normally do and combined them all and the following is what came of it! Hope you like it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

“I’ll take her and put her down.” David said softly as he gingerly held your beautiful newborn daughter in his arms, “She’s quiet now, don’t worry. Go get ready for bed, love.” He smiled at you before leaving your room to put your daughter in her crib.  
You opened your closet door and reached for a pair of sweatpants, but immediately rethought the choice and moved your hand over to the silk nightdress hanging on a velvet hanger. You hadn’t been home from the hospital for very long, and before that you were far too big to fit into that thing anyway. You weren’t necessarily interested in getting David excited tonight, but you thought you could use the confidence boost and it wouldn’t hurt to remind David what your body looked like before you became pregnant. You smiled a little as you dragged it off the hanger and carried it into the bathroom with you.   
A few moments later, your teeth were brushed and you had slipped into that silky nightdress. You tossed the clothes you had been wearing over a chair when you realized that David had not returned to your bedroom yet. You tiptoed down the hall and poked your head into the nursery. In the soft glow of the nightlight that projected stars all around the room, you saw that David had opened the music box on the bureau and was gently dancing in the middle of the room, still cradling your daughter in his arms. You watched him sway back and forth as he looked down at her with wide eyes and that grin that made those crinkles around them that you loved so much. Your felt as though your heart would burst while you watched how careful he was and saw the way he looked at her.  
After a minute or two, the tinkling of the music box faded out and David continued humming the song and swaying for a moment so he didn’t wake her. He walked to the crib to gently put her down and you saw him place her favorite stuffed animal next to her, still humming softly. He watched her sleep for a moment before backing away from the crib. His humming faded out as he turned and closed the music box.  
You didn’t want him to know you had been watching, so you moved to tiptoe back to your room when his gaze hit the doorway and he saw you. He gave you a smirk as he walked out of the room and closed the door half way.  
“So, you’ve been spying on me, hm?” He asked in a whisper.  
“No,” you lied, “I had gotten ready for bed and you hadn’t come back, so I just thought I’d-“  
“Mmhm.” David eyed you as he lead you back to your bedroom. He went to his side of the bed and began unbuckling his belt while you went to the chair you had tossed your clothes on and began hanging them up with your back to him.  
“Mmmph.” David practically moaned after a long moment, “Haven’t seen you in that in a while.”   
You had almost forgotten that you were wearing the silk nightdress. You smiled to yourself as you closed your closet door and turned to face him.  
“Well, I’d been a bit too big for it until very recently.” You almost curtsied out of self-consciousness, aware that he was studying you from where he stood in his boxers on the opposite side of the bed.  
You thought he must have known you felt a bit awkward and he smiled at you as he rounded the bed, took you in his arms, and buried his face in your hair.  
“You’re brilliant, do you know that? Simply brilliant.” He said. His voice was muffled by your hair, but you could have sworn he was holding back tears.   
After a moment he pulled back but still kept his arms around you. He gave you a soft, contented smile as he continued, “And you’re so beautiful. God, how can one person be so beautiful?”   
Your heart was so full now that you thought it might burst again. How did he always manage to make you feel like this? You watched him look down at you with those beautiful brown eyes that glinted in the soft light from the lamp on your nightstand. You placed your right hand on his left cheek and he leaned into it before turning his face to kiss your palm. The feeling of happiness that rushed through you was overwhelming and you thought you might cry if given another second to dwell on it.  
Luckily, David leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours and your thoughts befell you as you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss. David’s arms wrapped tightly around your waist as your right hand slid from his cheek into his hair and your left hand stayed pressed between the two of you against his bare chest. You hadn’t been able to kiss like this in so many months because of your baby belly and it was absolute bliss to have him hold you so close like this again.  
His lips brushed against yours again and again, and he tasted so wonderful. The two of you had grown even closer than you had been during your pregnancy, and now after watching him with your daughter: how gentle he was and how wonderful of a father he would be, you didn’t think it possible but you felt that you loved him even more now.  
In one motion David slid his hands to your bottom and picked you up so he could walk to the bed and continue kissing you. Your arms hooked around his neck and he dropped you onto the soft mattress as he shifted on top of you so your knees parted and his dropped between yours. His hands wandered all over you on the surface of your nightdress as he continued to press his lips into yours over and over. He was making you feel more beautiful than you had felt in a long time and you never wanted him to stop. You snaked your arms under his and placed your hands on his back and just held him close to you as you continued kissing him.   
He finally came up for air after a long while, but he stayed where he was on top of you and kept his face close to yours so you could feel his rushed breath on your lips.  
“I’ve missed being so close to you like this.” He sighed, “Physically, I mean.”   
“I know what you mean,” you confirmed, giving him a smile and a slight nod, “I’ve missed it too.”  
“But look at what we have because of you.” He said, referring to your daughter. He rested his elbow next to your ear and began playing with your hair, “She’s just gorgeous.”   
“Well she’s half her daddy,” You giggled a little at the tickle of him playing with your hair, “of course she’s beautiful.” You tore your eyes away from his to study the rest of his face. You placed your right hand where it had previously been on his left cheek and he twisted slightly to kiss your palm again as you smiled. You ran your thumb over the hundreds of freckles near his eyes as yours dragged down to his lips, which were a bit more pouty than usual from the proper snogging he had just given you. You moved your hand so your thumb could run across his lips and he kissed the tip of your thumb too.  
“I love you so much, ___________.” He sighed as he shook his head slightly, as if he couldn’t believe he could ever love someone as much as he loved you.  
“I love you more.” You smiled, you knew it was true, but you also knew he would protest.  
“Impossible.” David said matter-of-factly.  
“I’m too tired to fight you on it.” You replied with a yawn, “And she’ll be up before we know it.”  
“Well, I suppose I win, then.” He smiled again as he stretched to turn off the lamp on your nightstand before he rolled off of you and onto his pillow, “We should try to get some sleep, though. Come here.” He put his arms out for you to cuddle into him and you both shifted so he was on his back and you were pressed against his side with his arm around you and your head on his chest.  
“As much as I love having babies with you I also really love being able to hold you like this.” David chuckled as he kissed your hair and wrapped is other arm around you to hold you even tighter against him, “Get some sleep, love.”  
“Mmmm.” You let out a contented sigh, “You too, sweetie.”


End file.
